The Charm of a Morgan
by LovingBOBThePacific
Summary: Emma Morgan had a troubled childhood; the consequence being her clinging to her brothers, having trouble trusting others. But when she as a twelve year old rolls into Gungellan in her oldest brother's green car, all that's about to change. This is Emma's story. Let's just finish saying that the Ryan-brothers like picking up trouble. - Based on TV-series plus original scenes/plot
1. Prologue

_Hello all you lovely people reading this, McLeod's Daughter's fans or not, and welcome to my touch and try_  
_on a MD-fanfiction. I will be writing this along with my Narnia-fic, 'Goldenflower' (go check it out!) whenever I don't have school, homework, handball or other 'distractions' to deal with. I'm not going to make this author's note way too long, but I just want to say a deep thank you to my beta-reader and friend, exoskeleton for always being there, ready to give good advice and suggestions and for the many lovely conversations - thank you! _

_I would really like to hear you guys' view and opinion - it's always great, so please leave a review after reading._

_Disclaimer goes for all chapters: I don't own McLeod's Daughters or anything associated with it (the music, lyrics etc.), only my own character(s). This fic is based upon the TV-series, so you will read and probably recognize lots of the events featured in the fic - but there's also lots of my own ideas put into the fic, so I really hope you'll enjoy it. All rights goes to the respectible owners._

_Enjoy ;-)._

* * *

**The Charm of a Morgan**

**Prologue:**

* * *

"_I walked this land for all my life, so you would never cry._

_Protect your dreams with all my heart – I'd swim the oceans wide._

_Yes, I would do what can't be done, for you my precious one._

_Yes, I would do what can't be done, for you my little one."_

* * *

"Blasted dress," Emma groaned as she almost stepped on the tulle again. She watched her figure in the mirror – not that there was much to see because of all the tulle Jodi had insisted to be sewn onto the dress – 'or else it would have looked like any other evening dress', she had persisted. Emma had agreed on a few meters of tulle, but this was apparently 'just a few' for Jodi who had long ago become a woman. Even though she had a little baby girl now - a Jodi junior, though little Katie looked like her father with the dark hair and eyes - her teenaged self would still resurface every once in a while.

Nevertheless, Jodi had been right. Emma had picked out a simple wedding dress, which suited her and was comfortable for her to wear. She didn't need a fancy wedding dress like those on the big screen - she just wanted to marry the man she loved and to celebrate with the friends she considered to be her family. End of story.

Eyes narrowed critically, Emma looked around the bedroom. Thirteen years ago, when she had been a troubled and slightly difficult twelve year old, she had come to the small-town of Gungellan with her brothers Kane and Luke. So much had changed since then. And she herself had changed a lot too.

When she first came to Gungellan, she had some trouble bonding with people. But the country had done Emma good, mostly because of the people who had practically raised her until she had turned eighteen - but they hadn't stopped looking after or protecting her after that.

They hadn't stopped loving her either. And she hadn't stopped loving them – she never would. And she would never forget the people she had lost for several reasons.

A lump rose in her throat as she stroked the golden locket she wore around her neck. She rarely took it off. It had been a gift from Alex and Nick. She sighed sadly as she opened the locket, revealing a tiny photograph of herself and her now former guardians: the brothers Alex and Nick Ryan. Emma blinked away a lone tear. One she had lost years back while the other lived on the other side of the globe with his wife and daughter. When Kane had disappeared and Luke couldn't take care of her anymore, Alex and Nick had taken the responsibility of becoming her guardians. Emma was originally going to be placed in foster care again, but Alex, Nick and the rest of her friends had wanted her to stay.

Staying on the big property of Killarney had undoubtedly been the best choice Emma had made in her young life. Even though choosing the Ryans over her own blood had brought sorrow, Emma hadn't really once regretted it. She had had her doubts when life was particularly rough, but the people around her had always picked her up and looked after her.

A curtain fluttered. The gentle breeze brushed her face. Emma's lips curled upwards into a warm smile. The superstitious side of her told her that he was with her today, which was something he had always joked with her about. He would watch her walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress and hear her say 'I do' and marry the man who would always go to the end of the world for her.

"I kept my promise, Riles," Emma whispered, eyes narrowing as she turned toward a row of framed photographs sitting on her nightstand. The first were of her, the Drover's girls, Marcus, Patrick and Ben. The second was of her and her husband-to-be. Then there was one of her and Matt and finally one of her and Riley (who had his arms around Emma), both grinning at the camera. Her gaze lingered at first on the photo of her and her groom before turning to the one of her and Riley.

She missed him terribly and would do anything to hear him telling her to get the hell off his bed and out of his room - simply because she had had the habit of waking him up early by jumping up and down in his bed. Emma chuckled softly at the memory. The twenty-five year old turned to watch herself in the mirror once again, almost tripping on the hem of the dress. Emma cursed quietly.

Laughter erupted behind her.

"Well, one thing certainly hasn't changed about you since I left, Emma Morgan."

Emma gasped, her breath hitched in her throat. Slowly, she turned around to see the person she had least expected to be standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He was wearing a tuxedo, still as handsome as ever with his blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Nick?" Emma's voice was barely a whisper.

The younger Ryan smiled lovingly at her, stepping into the room. "You look beautiful, Emmy."

"Oh God," Emma gasped, putting a hand up to mouth. "Nick!"

Nick laughed lightly as he caught the brunette in a bone-crushing hug. "You've become stronger, pumpkin."

"Keeping up the hard work and keeping the boys in line requires a bit of strength, Nick." Emma joked, her voice muffled against Nick's chest. Again, the blonde laughed, squeezing her tighter before holding her out in front of him.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, sweetie." Nick remarked with a concerned smile.

"I didn't think you, Tess and little Claire could make it," Emma replied with a sheepish smile.

Nick cupped her cheek. "And miss your big day? It would give me nightmares for years if I missed my former partner in crime's wedding."

Both of them laughed.

"But, when did you guys get here? You don't look like someone with jetlag after a flight from Argentina to Australia."

"Well," Nick smiled. "We actually got here yesterday. We've stayed overnight on Drover's. That was why-."

"…why the girls insisted we held my hen night at Killarney." Emma finished while rolling her eyes at herself. She knew something was going on.

"Exactly. And we wanted it to be a surprise, and both Tess and Claire were tired when we landed in Sydney. I'm amazed though that none of the others spilled it or you saw through our little surprise," Nick chuckled.

Emma shrugged. "What can I say? I've been quite busy with figuring out how on earth to walk down the aisle in this dress without making a complete fool out of myself."

Nick laughed. "By the amount of tulle, I would say Jodi had a hand in planning your dress."

Emma giggled with a nod. "It's lovely, though. Like Jodi's little girl. Have you seen her? She resembles Matt."

Grinning, Nick shook his head, then his smile brightened. "So how long do you think it'll take before I get to meet the first Emma junior?" he joked.

Emma's eyes widened in disbelief. With a wide smile, she gently slapped Nick's arm. "Hold your horses, Nick Ryan. I'm not even married yet."

Nick smiled gently, taking her hands. "Are you nervous?"

"Are you supposed to be? Is that bad?" Emma asked nervously.

He smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead. "No, it's a good sign. I was surprised though, when Marcus said you hadn't chosen anyone to lead you down the aisle. You've always said that you wanted someone to give you away. At least he didn't think you had?"

Emma took a deep breath before smiling softly. This was it. "Can we sit down for a moment? We've still got a few minutes according to Kate's schedule."

Nick nodded once, smiling uncertainly. "Of course."

Emma sat down next to Nick, taking his hands in hers. "I don't quite know how to explain all of this without stepping over anyone's toes. The thing is, I've found it hard to pick and ask one to give me away, but I guess I've always known deep inside who I wanted to give me away. First of all, there's Kane and Luke, but not one of them answered the wedding invitation. I've known Patrick and Ben for a while and I like them both, but with them, I don't have the connection that I have with everyone else. Then there was Alex or Riley…." Emma gulped before continuing, "..but that's not possible. I've been honest with Matt and Marcus, that they would have been the second choice, and they said that they would have said no anyway if I had asked, because they felt that there were only four men worthy of this responsibility. Alex, Luke, Riley and….. you."

Nick looked baffled for a moment, then he seemed to understand.

"I wanted to ask you, Nick, if you'd be the one to give me away."

Emma suddenly felt lightheaded. She felt her heart beat hard against her ribcage - so hard that it hurt. Her breathing was loud to her ears.

Her eyes prickled as she bit her lip, watching Nick anxiously. Tears welled up in his eyes. He rose to his feet, gently pulling Emma up. Nick squeezed her hands gently, stroking her palms with his thumbs.

"Em…I."

"I completely understand if it's too much and that you only wish to give Claire away. I completely understand-."

"Em!"

Emma looked up at Nick's face as he interrupted her rambling. He tightened his grip on Emma's hands.

Nick chuckled. "It would be an honor to give you away, sweetheart. You're the little sister I never got. Of course I will!"

Emma shrieked joyfully as she hugged Nick, who hugged her back with a big grin.

"Now, no more crying, or I'll have to get Jodi back in here and fuss over your ruined make-up." Nick joked as he pulled out of the hug.

Giggling, Emma nodded as she brushed away her tears. A moment later, she drew herself up and looked at herself in the mirror, Nick moving to stand behind her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Nick smiled before kissing the crown of her head. He started to massage her tense shoulders. "Stunningly beautiful."

Emma's lips curved up into a smile as a voice spoke behind them. "We're almost ready."

Both of them turned to see Marcus standing in the doorway, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Nick and Emma looked at each other.

"I think we're ready too," Nick responded.

Marcus nodded at Nick. He blinked, then seemed to notice Emma's presence.

"You look gorgeous, Cupcake. See you out there."

"Thanks, Marcus. For everything," Emma blurted, before Marcus even had the chance to step away from the doorway. The other blonde just smiled gently before he left.

"Everything for my Cupcake."

Emma smiled at the now-empty doorway before turning to Nick, who held his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

Emma nodded slightly.

It seemed like it took forever for them to descend the stairs. Emma felt like her body was on autopilot. She let Nick lead her, her heart beating painfully against her ribcage. Did every bride feel like this right before she said 'I do' to the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with? Finally, Nick tugged at her hand as a sign to stop. Emma looked up at him, finally returning to reality.

Nick squeezed her hand softly. "Deep breath. In..and out."

Emma, for once, did as she was told.

"Wow, you've really grown up. You finally do what I tell you." Nick smirked, nudging the bride's side. Emma merely smiled before turning to Nick, who was watching her closely.

"Are you ready?" he asked sweetly, lifting the veil so it covered her eyes.

Emma smiled softly. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Nick blinked, then gave Marcus - who was standing nearby, waiting for the 'go ahead' - a thumbs up. "That's my girl."

Taking a couple deep breaths, Emma closed her eyes for a second. This was it. She was getting freaking married!

"We're all so proud of you, Emma. Alex and Riley would have been so happy to see you on this day. I know it. They're up there somewhere, looking down at us, at you right now. " Nick reassuringly whispered in her ear as the wedding march began to play. As Emma took the first step down from the veranda, a ray of sunlight blinded her and took her back to where and when it all began…

* * *

"_I'd hold the sun, lasso the moon so you would not feel pain._

_I'd travel far, catch you a star, I'd walk through fire and rain._

_Yes, I would do what can't be done, for you my precious one._

_Yes, I would do what can't be done, for you my little one."_

_~ Xander'__s Lullaby by Michala Banas_


	2. Chapter One

_Can't possibly express how sorry I am for the long wait for this. But here it is :)_

_Disclaimer goes for all chapters._

_Enjoy ;-)_

* * *

**The Charm of a Morgan**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

_Thirteen years ago…._

The sour, bitter smell of alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke made Emma wrinkle her nose in disgust. She wasn't even supposed to be in the pub because she was a minor, but Emma could pass for someone several years her senior. Well, that was what her oldest brother, Kane, had said. He seemed to be right, seeing that the owner hadn't kicked Kane out yet for bringing a minor into the pub.

"Don't you just _love_ pubs, sis?" Kane sighed dramatically, wrapping a muscular arm around her shoulder while holding a tankard of beer in the other hand.

"Oh yeah," Emma replied with a roll of the eyes and a pointed look at her older brother. "Very romantic, Kane. Every girl's dream."

Kane laughed wholeheartedly, ruffling his sister's hair. Gently, Emma slapped his hand away, chiding him, "Watch the hair. Took me bloody half an hour to make this bun."

Kane snorted with a chuckle, giving her hair another ruffle.

"Kane!" Emma exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh, trying to save her hair from further damage.

"When would Luke come again?" she asked him with a hopeful spark in her eyes.

Kane watched her in amusement. "Missed him that much, have you?" he asked, referring to their other brother.

Kane was in his late twenties, thus the oldest of the siblings, but not necessarily the most responsible. Then there was Luke, twenty-one years old, and finally Emma, the baby, was twelve.

"Yes, of course. Haven't you?" Emma's narrowed eyes flicked to the pool table, where two men were taunting each other endlessly, one bent over the table while the other leaned on his cue stick.

"He said it would take a week, two weeks tops." Kane replied, taking a sip of his tankard. Emma rolled her eyes inwardly at her brother's stubbornness. Kane and Luke rarely expressed their brotherly feelings, but Emma knew they loved each other, and that they loved her. It was the typical male thing for them to do, not being able to just cut the crap and express their feelings instead of being all mysterious.

She consoled herself with the fact that it wasn't just her brothers whom were acting like gits - generally, all men seemed to have gotten that trait.

She didn't notice if Kane said anything else to her, mostly because she found herself becoming intrigued by the two men playing the game of pool. She watched how they laughed _with_ each other or _at _each other when one failed to shoot a ball into a pocket. She watched them taunt and talk to each other. Emma couldn't remember seeing her own brothers laugh or talk so carefree. For her, they were always so serious, overprotective, or contemplative. So…stifling.

She knew they were trying to put the memory of their abusive father and absent mother (who had abandoned them when Emma was a mere baby) behind them.

They would laugh, joke around, and make her laugh when she was there. They tried to make her forget. And she played along, always bubbly and bright. Pretending that she was okay. But she wasn't. She had a hard time bonding and trusting people, especially men because of her father. At least Luke knew the content of the nightmares, because he would be the one who would wake her up, hold her hand when she had the blasted nightmares. Kane would be too fast asleep, and neither of his siblings would mention the night's events to him – it was their own ever-lasting secret, because they knew it would bother Kane; make him withdraw and become irritable.

Kane and later Luke had done a bit of questionable work so that the three of them could survive, but even then they didn't have anything left by the end of the month. Emma knew exactly what her brothers did when they walked around in town, but they had both forbidden her to become involved in such things or with such people – what irony.

Emma and Luke had grown up in foster care, until Kane had been old enough to take care of them. There had been occasions when both Luke and Kane had been taken to the police station because of small infractions, only to be released the next day – so Emma had grown up knowing how to make it on her own and how to fend for herself.

"Poor bloke. Must be having a bad day." Kane mumbled into her ear. "The blonde guy."

Emma glanced at the man in question. Tall, muscular, handsome, and radiating kindness, Emma oddly enough took an instant liking to this guy. She noticed how he bit his lip in concentration, but also how his face fell when he missed a shot. Emma agreed with her brother, nodding absentmindedly.

The other man was really tanned compared to the blondie. With short, messy brown hair, he was muscular and perhaps a bit taller than blondie. Both wore tuxedos - Emma supposed the two were going to attend the party for singles Kane had mentioned earlier.

Emma quirked her brows as she studied the brunette's movements. He seemed cocky but relaxed. Emma shrugged. He was okay, she guessed.

"Someone should teach his brother a lesson, don't you reckon?" Kane questioned, smiling wickedly as a mischievous glint shone in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"How do you know that they're brothers?" she asked curiously.

"Look at them. They fight and taunt each other the way only brothers can, Emmy. You, of all people, should know." Kane winked at her. Quickly realizing what her smartass and provocative brother was about to do, Emma hissed, "No, Kane, don't!"

He merely winked at her. Emma sighed in frustration, ready to have his back with her Morgan charm if the worst should happen. Taking a sip of his beer, Kane only waited for his cue to step in.

"You can't handle loosing, can ya?" The brunette taunted the blonde good-naturedly.

Kane lowered his tankard and spoke out loud, "Can you?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed until they were fixed on Emma and her brother; more precisely, on her brother. Emma tensed as the brunette's brows quirked. The brunette looked curtly at the blonde before glancing at Kane once again. "Never had the try, mate."

Emma sighed dramatically before standing up and following Kane to the pool table.

"Anyone can beat an amateur," Kane spoke before adding, "No offense, mate."

"None taken," The blonde replied before his gaze landed on Emma. His eyes sparkled with curiosity, then he was smiling softly at her. Emma normally didn't smile at people much, especially not at strangers, but somehow she found herself smiling back shyly. Inwardly, Emma shook her head in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_

"Question is: Can you handle the real deal?" Kane smirked at the brunette before taking a sip of the tankard in his hand.

The brunette watched her brother for a second. Emma recognized the challenging look in his eyes, a look she had always seen when Kane and Luke were riling each other up. "You're on."

Kane smirked before turning to Emma, holding the tankard out to her. "Would you put this on a table for me, sis?"

Emma gave her older brother an 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me' look before exaggeratedly pulling a bar chair closer to the pool table. She then sat down, glaring at her brother. "You have two legs. Use them, _dearest_ _brother_."

The two men snorted, trying to hold their laughter back while Kane merely smirked. He ruffled her hair, putting the tankard on the bar behind her. The brunette and her brother started a new game of pool.

"You're giving your brother a run for his money." Blondie said to Emma, his voice gentle.

"It's my job. Someone needs to keep him on his toes and make sure he stays out of trouble - well, most of it, anyway." Emma met his glance, breaking the eye contact briefly afterwards, her cheeks lightly flushed.

"Your brother's a troublemaker, then?"

Emma shrugged. "Not more than most. He's just a bit too stubborn and has a thick skull."

Blondie chuckled as he watched the game. "Yeah, I know the type." He looked back at Emma. "I never got your name."

"Might be because I haven't told you," Emma replied, her eyes meeting his.

"Because you don't want to." The man stated.

"I've been taught not to speak with strangers." Even though Emma spoke casually, her tone became considerably colder.

"Yet here you are, speaking with a stranger," Blondie retorted pointedly, patiently.

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Emma looked away from the man and the game for a moment, staring into space. She closed her eyes as she felt a painful pang in her chest, her face scrunching into a grimace. Her mind and heart were fighting each other once again. Her brothers had once told her that if she trusted people easily, she would be manipulated, used and be hurt. However, her social issues did not come originally from her brothers' warnings - she had learned in time which she should let go in one ear and out the other. It all started when their mother walked out on them, then her father began drinking and later began beating his children. Emma only trusted her brothers because they were her brothers and had experienced the same crap as she had, and had always been there for her in their own way. Kane had been the one beating bullies up while Luke held her when she cried.

Normally, Emma would not feel bad about being cold towards a stranger, but something about Blondie and his supposed brother conflicted with reason.

"Nice," she heard Blondie comment on his brother's play.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she watched her brother walk by the man in his usual provocative way.

The shake of her head was almost imperceptible.

"_Please don't pull the 'does your boyfriend watch you play often' card, you dimwit." _Emma thought, her lips pursing into a straight line when Kane walked by the brunette. Luckily, the 'insult' didn't seem to faze the man. Or so she thought so - he fired his shot and missed.

"Oooh, close." Kane said slowly before taking his aim.

"You might wanna use this." Blondie's brother held up a material used in pool games, but Emma couldn't remember the blasted name.

Kane looked up at the man before firing, the ball going down in the pocket.

"Wiseass." Emma muttered, loud enough for her brother to hear.

"You're in a bit of trouble there, master." Blondie commented quietly as his brother stood beside him.

His brother said something incomprehensible.

"Em," Kane called out.

Emma looked up. Kane tossed a couple of coins at her, which she caught easily. Kane smirked. "Get yourself something to drink, love, but don't get too comfortable. I'm sure this won't take long, so we'll be off soon."

Emma smothered the urge to roll her eyes before smiling a fake, sweet smile. "Whatever you say, Kane."

She got hold of the bartender who gave her a coke. She stared fiercely at the bottle as she could sense the two brothers staring at her.

Emma shifted to sit more comfortably in her seat as her brother and his new 'friend' had started another game. Their audience slowly increased in number as some men playing cards got up and watched, their companions, who had been conversing nearby, followed them. Then, the door to the pub opened and a blonde man walked in, casting an assessing glance across the room before heading over to Blondie.

"Hey, fella."

"G'day, Dave."

The new arrival had short blonde hair, blue-ish eyes, and wore a tuxedo as well.

"How's it going - seen the girls?" Dave asked.

"No, not yet." Blondie replied as both men looked at the match taking place in front of them.

"If I had known there was a pool comp, I would have put some money down." Dave spoke.

"On who - the nob who's taking the shot or the nob related to me?" Blondie asked sarcastically.

Dave smirked. "They've been at it a while, have they?"

Blondie shook his head. "Neither will quit."

"Yeah, well, if they keep going like this, I will _quit_ for _them._" Emma muttered.

The two men looked at her.

"And who's this?" Dave asked with a soft smile.

"Forget it, Dave. She doesn't talk with strangers." Blondie smirked teasingly.

Emma gave him a look. "Very funny."

Blondie feigned surprise. "She talks."

Emma rolled her eyes dramatically before pushing her now-empty coke bottle across the bar towards the two men. Blondie stopped the bottle easily, then studied it before looking at her.

"I guess you're not a stranger when you've bought me another coke."

Dave chuckled while Blondie smiled, pulling out his wallet. "Well, it would be a comfort to know the name of whom I'm supposedly buying a coke for."

Emma's lips curled upwards. "Emma."

Blondie smiled, holding a hand out for her to shake. "See, it wasn't that hard. I'm Nick."

The tween smiled shyly, shaking his hand.

"Dave Brewer, pleasure." Dave smiled as she shook his hand while Nick bought a coke for her. As he put his wallet away, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and placed it on the bar.

"Thanks," Emma smiled as he handed the coke to her.

Nick smirked before turning back to the game. "No worries."

"Want a drink?" Dave asked Nick.

"Yeah, my shout." Nick insisted as he stood up and went to one of the waitresses by the beer taps.

Dave smiled at Emma before walking up behind Nick's brother, the two of them having a small-talk.

Emma jumped when Nick's phone started ringing. Nick called out to Dave, "Will you get it, Dave? 'Might be the girls."

"Yep," Dave replied immediately, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, no, no, no - it's Dave. Brewer. G'day, Sally, how are ya? Yeah, yeah, of course I remember ya. How's the city going?"

Emma smirked before rolling her eyes as Nick came back with beers for him and Dave.

"A'right, I'll go get him for ya." Dave handed the phone over to Nick. "It's for you, _darlin'_."

Nick's face didn't react at the tone of Dave's voice, but Emma definitely noticed a change in the mood between them.

"Hello?" Nick said, sitting down, starting a conversation with this 'Sally', which Emma tuned out completely. She didn't come from the best family, but she knew that eavesdropping wasn't very nice, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Instead, she turned her attention towards the game. She had lost track of how many games the two idiots had been playing and how many games her brother had won - frankly, she didn't care - she just wanted to go home, which was a two-hour drive from Gungellan. She was tired of the noise and the smell of the pub.

"Kane, can we get a move on, please? I'm tired." Emma pleaded when her brother finally looked away from the game.

"Maybe you should listen to your sister for once, mate. Quit and go home," Nick's brother taunted.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya, mate?" Kane retorted before turning to his sister. "Hang in there, sis - won't take me long."

Emma shook her head, muttering, "Yeah, yeah and before we know it, it's dark and you're too intoxicated to drive, so we have to spend the night at a motel, again…."

"Long day, huh?" Nick's brother commented gently as he came to a stop beside her.

"You have no idea." Emma sighed before raising her voice. "If my brother didn't have such a big _mouth, _then I could have been home _hours ago._"

Nick's brother smirked before holding his fist out. "I like you already, kiddo."

Emma smiled before bumping her fist gently against his.

"Now, if you stopped flirtin' with my baby sister, then maybe you'd have a chance of winning, mate." Kane spoke with a pointed look.

"Oh, grow up, Kane." Emma shot back, Nick's brother simply just smiling at her before returning to the game.

To her left, Nick finally ended his call. "Bye, see ya."

"She just called to catch up," Nick seemed to explain the situation to Dave, who simply grimaced as he took a sip of his beer.

Curious or just slightly noisy, Emma thought, _"What was it with this Sally-chick and the tension between the two of them, anyway?"_

Dave turned to Nick. "How is she?"

"Yeah, good, right." Nick replied, putting his beer down. "Haven't heard from her in ages."

Emma looked at her brother's game at the pool table and sighed, "Finally."

She could see that the two nobs at the pool table seemed to finally call it a tie.

"Well, mate. Anytime you want your butt kicked, you just gives us a call, won't ya." Kane spoke, holding his hand out for a handshake over the pooltable. Nick's brother grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You want to make that best of five?" The brother asked.

"You're a sucker for punishment or somethin', aren't ya, mate?" Kane smirked in disbelief.

"It's all or nothing." Nick's brother smirked, pulling some coins out of his wallet before placing them on the edge of the pool table.

"Yeah? Let's go."

At the sound of a slamming door, Emma briefly looked back to the entrance and saw some mean-looking biker types walk in, looking her way, nodding at the occupied pool table.

Emma tensed as they approached.

"Emma," Nick called.

Her eyes flicked towards Nick. She noticed that he and Dave looked deeply serious. She knew that look. Crap. Nick's brother had a big mouth too. They were so screwed if things got out of hand. Nick nodded at her, motioning for her to come over to them. Nick now stood up as one of the bikers took one of the spare cue sticks. She noticed Kane look quickly their way to see if she was all right, when she suddenly felt Nick tug at her sleeve, pulling her behind him, so she could barely see what was going on.

"What do we do?" she heard Dave whisper.

"If things gets out of hand, one of us gets her outside." Nick replied without hesitation.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Emma whispered sarcastically. Frankly, she was scared to death.

She had seen Kane and even Luke punch big guys, but these guys were _huge_, and there were at least three of them. Nick looked back at her quickly with a small comforting smile. She gulped as he squeezed her hand as if he knew how scared she was.

"Why don't you ladies go powder your noses while the real men play?" one of the bikers spoke.

Emma closed her eyes. That was a comment her brother wouldn't take lightly.

"Well, I reckon you should just stick to playing with yourself, mate." She heard Kane reply.

Before long, she could see him go stand beside Nick's brother.

"We got one more game to play, then the table's yours, boys. We have a bet to settle here." Nick's brother tried to reason with the bikers, almost causing Emma to sigh in relief. This one seemed to have a bit more brains than her brother. Next, Emma didn't see what happened, other than the sound of coins falling to the floor.

"There you go. All settled."

Nausea swept over Emma as her heartbeat increased. She hated it when her brothers got into fights but pretended she didn't care; truthfully, she was terrified of a fight going wrong, and that she would lose them. Gently, she grabbed the back of Nick's shirt. She didn't think he had noticed, but then he raised his arm and squeezed her shoulder.

"You in for it, mate? Me and my buddy have been waiting all day for ya, haven't we, mate?" Kane spoke in a warning tone. Emma swore she heard him crack his knuckles.

Emma winced.

"You bet." Nick's brother said in a dangerously low voice.

"Alex, you idiot." Nick hissed, then looked over his shoulder at Emma, whispering, "Emma? Could you do me a favor, sweetie?"

Emma's brows furrowed. "Depends?"

"I want you to go with Dave outside and wait there until we come out, all right?"

There was a sudden 'ooomph', then everything went crazy. People were either fighting or trying to break the fighters up. Emma could do nothing but to stand and watch her brother fight like an angry bull. She knew that her brother was strong and he could handle the punches thrown at him, but she got a lump in her throat nonetheless, when she saw that Kane became outnumbered and disappeared under a pile of bodies.

"Kane!" Emma called out.

"Emma, get out of here!" Nick yelled before rushing off to aid his brother. Emma stood aside helplessly before being pushed this way and that by the last few bystanders who decided to join the fight. One of the bikers broke free from the group, stumbled slightly, and then noticed her. He grinned as he started to approach her, Emma automatically stepping back.

"No, you're not, mate!" Nick called out as he jumped the man coming at her. Kane helped him by punching the bully square in the face, making him fall into a bookshelf, which fell over on top of him.

The fight ceased then, and Kane caught her eye, mouthing at her to get out. But then Kane and Alex were being pushed roughly towards her and the exit by the pub owner and one of the bystanders. Emma didn't even know who threw the first punch, so she couldn't decide whether the fact that they were being thrown out was fair or not.

Emma blinked rapidly as she ran outside, the sun now blindingly sharp. She could finally breathe fresh air again.

Alex and Kane were the two most hurt with several bruises, cracked lips and a few cuts in the face. But they were also the only two grinning like idiots.

"Mind yourself, I've ironed that shirt," Kane smirked at the pub owner, while he tugged at his shirt, trying to straighten it out.

"Don't come back!" the pub owner growled at them, closing the door behind him - Alex just laughed.

"The big one cried like a little girl." Kane commented - referring to one of the bikers.

"He walked into my fist!" Alex said as they began to walk towards the parking space right next to the pub.

"Yeah, repeatedly." Kane grinned.

"The bottle to the head was an elegant touch," Alex laughed as they sat down on the back of a black Ute. Emma supposed that it was Alex's.

"Aw, I just let him know I cared, you know." Kane replied, touching a gash by his lip.

"You are both incredibly stupid, you know that, right?" Emma shrilled, hitting them both on the arm. "Look at yourselves!"

Alex massaged his arm where she had hit him. "Ouch. Seems like we could have used your sister in the fight. She has a mean right hook."

"Yeah, well what can I say?" Kane smirked, wrapping an arm around Emma. "She's been taught by the best."

"Yeah, right." Alex smirked.

Emma slapped Kane's arm away as she pointed an angry finger at him. "Get off me. I'm mad at you."

Kane held his hands up in surrender like a goof, causing Emma to sigh, "What am I going to do with you, Kane?"

Emma heard the door to the pub open again. She turned and saw the pub owner shove Nick and Dave out of the door.

"Yeah all right, mate. Don't need to push." Nick said with a frown, draping his jacket over his shoulder as he straightened his shirt, and the pub owner slammed the door in front of them.

"Watch the clothes." Dave chimed in, straightening his tux as well.

Emma's lips was set in a very thin line as the two blondes approached them.

"Hey." Alex held his hand out to Kane. "Alex Ryan."

Emma watched as Kane grabbed it. "Kane Morgan."

"Pleased to meet ya."

"Yeah, you too, mate."

As the two idiots started laughing again, Emma rolled her eyes while folding her arms across her chest. Nick and Dave flanked her.

"Are you two nobs _quite_ _finished_ now?" Emma demanded.

Alex and Kane stopped and stared at her, Alex more so in disbelief at her words.

"Relax, Em. It was just a fight. Nothing major." Kane grinned at her, massaging his jaw.

The tween rolled her eyes. "Just a fight - _right. _Well, Kane, I hope your jaw hurts because you're such a jerk."

"Your sister could have been hurt," Nick stepped up. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yet, here she is, standing in front of me - no bruise visible on her skin. Besides, I think I know better what my sister is capable off than you do - no offense, mate." Kane replied.

"None taken." Nick replied just as coldly, staring Kane down. The tension between the two was obvious, and honestly, for some reason, Emma felt like crying.

"Besides for the old ones, you mean…" she muttered to herself, thinking no one would hear her, but she saw out of the corner of her eye that Nick was staring at her.

Dave soon began telling all sorts of lame veterinarian jokes to lighten the mood. Emma could feel Nick's and Alex' eyes upon her occasionally, but she looked every other place than at them. She just wished that Luke were there with her.

"You wouldn't know how to patch me up, would ya, mate?" Alex suddenly asked Dave.

"Well," Dave smirked, calling over his shoulder, approaching his car. "I've patched several stubborn bulls up, so why should this be any different, hey, mate?"

"Very funny, Brewer!" Alex called after him as Kane and Nick chuckled. Emma giggled quietly as Dave quickly returned with his vet-kit and began treating Alex.

"See, that's a good idea, mate. To have your own portable vet with ya." Kane commented causing Alex to smirk.

"Yep. You never know when you're gonna run into a bunch of monkeys - ouch!"

"You're completely sure that they're the monkeys and not you?" Emma put in with a smirk.

"You've got a big mouth, missy." Alex smirked at first her and then at Kane.

Emma snorted. "You should talk, Bigmouth."

The guys laughed while Alex feigned hurt.

"I like her already." Nick grinned at his brother, who sent him a glare.

Dave returned to his work on Alex, only to pull the last piece of glass out from his face after a bottle had been thrown at him.

"You got it? Nice." Alex asked.

Kane whistled.

Alex looked at Dave. "You know, you should get a lift with us to the BNS. Maybe you'll need to serve us on the way back."

"Aren't we supposed to be waiting on the girls?" Nick questioned as Emma took a seat beside him on the Ute.

"Well, it looks like they stood us up, Nick." Alex replied.

"Nah, how about I drive? You've already had a few." Dave commented.

"Okay, uncle Dave - sounds gooood." Alex drawled, causing Emma to laugh. When Dave made the funniest sound as reply ever, she laughed even more.

"Should I take a look at that?" Dave asked Kane, motioning to the several gashes and cuts on his arms and face.

"Nah, it's all right. It's just scratches." Kane replied, standing up, holding his hand out to Alex again. "Alex. See you around, mate."

Emma smiled at Nick before jumping off the load, following her brother who was waiting for her.

"Hey, Kane!" Alex called, causing Kane and Emma to turn around.

"You wanna join us at the BNS later?"

Emma followed as Kane walked back towards the men again.

"Thanks, mate, I won't. I guess I should rather be heading home with this one." Kane replied, wrapping an arm around Emma.

"Where is that at?" Alex questioned.

"Just moved in in a place not far from Gungellan. Why?"

"Right," Alex drawled. "You live anywhere near Killarney?"

Emma's eyes widened as Kane replied, "I think so. The property I'm leasing is called Wilgul."

Emma noticed how quick Nick and Dave looked up.

It was a small place, but it was lovely. There were room enough for them and for Luke when he finally came, and the view in the mornings was probably one of the very few beautiful things Emma had ever seen.

Alex chuckled. "Get out of here!"

Kane looked unsure at them. "Why? Not good?"

"That's right. The agent said the leaser's a bloke called Morgan." Nick commented.

"You wanna watch who you beat in pool next time. Might turn out to be your landlord." Alex smirked.

Emma smiled in disbelief. This certainly was a small town.

"You're joking," Kane grinned. "I knew this place was a small town, but I didn't realize how small."

"Might come by for a beer some time." Alex replied.

"Yeah, looking forward to it. No pool table, though." Kane smirked.

"Lucky for you." Alex retorted.

"I'll see ya." Kane winked.

"See ya!" the guys called as Kane and Emma turned away. They had only walked for a couple of meters though, when Emma turned back and called, "Nick!"

All three men turned to look at her call, but she could clearly see Nick look at her with a confused look.

Emma smiled sincerely. "Thanks!"

Alex and Dave looked confused at her, but she knew Nick knew what she thanked him for.

Nick nodded and smiled. "Anytime!"

She turned around with a smile on her face that faded, though, when she saw that Kane was watching her with an amused look.

"What was that about?" he asked her as they got into his green Ute.

Emma shrugged like it was no big deal. "Nothing."

His brother shook his head as he pulled out of the parking lot, driving past the boys who waved.

"You're a tough, odd nut to crack, Emma Morgan."

Emma smirked as she looked out at the high way. "Wonder where I've got _that_ from, hey."


End file.
